Colapsed
by Mattroska
Summary: Omi fica doente e Aya acaba descobrindo seus sentimentos pelo chibi.Não é Yaoi.


**Alguém deve ter lido essa fic antes, em nome da autora Hinna Hiwatari... q sou eu mesma... --" Mas perdi o e-mail e a senha, então perdi a conta ÇÇ Então, essa vai ser a oficial"**

* * *

_Eu fiz essa fanfic ouvindo "Other side of the Moon"_

* * *

Ainda era manhã e a floricultura estava quieta. Ken tinha ido fazer uma encomenda, Yohji tinha saido sabe se lá pra onde, somente Aya e Omi estavam. Aya regava as flores e olha para o relógio que marcava 07:40hs.

- "Já era hora de Omi estar indo para escola." - pensa Aya consigo mesmo e continua a regar as plantas.

Passaou cinco, dez minutos. Aya já estava enfezado que Omi não tinha ido ainda e resolveu ir ver o que ele estava fazendo e obrigá-lo a ir para a escola. Foi até o quarto de Omi que estava com a porta fechada.

- Omi, tá na hora de ir pra escola eu não sou sua babá pra dizer que horas deve ir para a escola! - gritava Aya do outro lado da porta.

Aya não obteve resposta e como não estava com paciência, abiu a porta. Aya parou na porta diante da cena: Omi estava desmaiado no chão, havia uma poça de sangue perto dele, tinha manchas de sangue pela cama, por sua mochila, a cabiçeira. Aya correu até Omi, que respirava com dificuldades. Aya tentou acordá-lo, dando-lhe leves tapas no rosto, mas nada. Aya o pega no colo e o põe na cama. Prontamente liga para o hospital e pede uma ambulância. Aya pega o termômetro em uma gaveta e vê que a temperatura de Omi estava muito alta. Omi acaba acordando.

- A-Aya-kun... - diz Omi com dificuldade, segurando a mão de Aya.

- Omi, o que aconteceu? - Aya pergunta frio.

Omi não conseguia mais falar, estava sentindo muita dor. Estava ofegante, não conseguia respirar direito. E, ainda que sem perceber, começou a chorar. Aya, incrivelmente, ficou sem saber o que fazer.

- Aya-kun... - mais uma vez Omi chamava seu nome, seus olhos pediam ajuda.

- Omi... - Aya passa a mão no rosto de Omi, enxugando suas lágrimas. - A ambulância vai chegar logo. Você vai ficar bem.

Omi desmaia e na mesma hora, a ambulância chega. Aya rapidamente pega Omi no colo e o leva até a ambulância.

Ken e Yohji chegam em casa e vêem que Aya e Omi não estão. Estranham a casa totalmente na bagunça e além do mais, Aya nunca deixaria a floricultura sozinha... tinha que abrir a loja. Os dois começaram a ficar desconfiados.

- Eu vou dar uma olhada nos quartos. - disse Ken.

Quando Ken chegou no quarto de Omi e viu sangue por todo lado, entrou em desespero. Saiu correndo até onde Yohji estava.

- Yohji! Yohji! - gritava Ken. - Aconteceu alguma coisa com Omi!

- Do que você está falando? - pergunta Yohji, tentando compreender Ken que estava muito afobado.

- Eu fui no quarto de Omi e tinha sangue por todo lado! Aconteceu alguma coisa, temos que achar ele! - disse já saindo de casa, com as chaves da moto na mão.

- Calma. Se Aya não está aqui, ele deve estar com Omi. Vamos ligar pra ele. - diz Yohji, pegando o telefone e ligando para o celular de Aya.

Aya atende o telefone.

- 'Alô?'

- 'Aya, ond...' - Yohji nem completou a frase, Ken pega o telefone da mão dele.

- 'Aya, o Omi está com você?' - pergunta Ken afobado.

- 'Está.'

- 'Ele está bem? Onde vocês estão? O que aconteceu?'

- 'Omi sofreu um acidente. Estamos no hospital. E não sei como ele está.'

- 'Como não sabe? Eu vou ai agora!' - Ken desliga o telefone.

- Eu dou carona, vamos no meu carro. - disse Yohji, com as chaves do carro na mão.

Os dois trancam a casa e pegam o carro rumo ao hospital.

Aya já esperava por notícias fazia 1h. Até que um médico, finalmente, sai do quarto de Omi. Aya vai atrás dele.

- Ei, como ele está? - pergunta Aya sem nenhuma expressão.

- Você é parente dele? - pergunta o médico.

- Não. Ele não tem família. Como ele está?

- O estado dele é nada bom. Ele está muito doente, está com anemia falciforme.

- Anemia?

- Sim. Ele tem comido normalmente? Algum abalo emocional?

- Eu não sei.

- O senhor o conhece ou não?

- Sim, mas não somos muito chegados.

Na mesma hora, Ken e Yohji chegam. Ken sai correndo quando vê Aya.

- Aya, cadê Omi? - gritava Ken.

- Por favor, isso é um hospital. Silêncio. - disse o médico em tom de desaprovamento.

- Ele pode responder as suas perguntas. - disse Aya para o médico e saindo em seguida,

- O senhor conhece o paciente Tsukiyono Omi?

- Claro, ele é meu amigo. O que ele tem?

- Preciso lhe fazer algumas perguntas.

- Claro.

- Ele tem comido normalmente?

- Na verdade não, ele anda estranho a semana toda.

- Ele teve algum abalo emocional?

- É, ele está bem triste. Mas não posso lhe dizer os motivos, é muito particular.

- Certo, não tem problema.

- O que ele tem?

- Anemia falciforme.

- Eu posso ver ele?

- Não, ele não está bem no momento. Talvez possa vê-lo amanhã. - diz o médico que sai.

Ken se senta na cadeira do corredor e Yohji se senta ao lado.

No jardim do hospital, Aya pensava na conversa com o médico.

"- Ele tem comido normalmente? Algum abalo emocional?

- Eu não sei.

- O senhor o conhece ou não?

- Sim, mas não somos muito chegados."

- Não somos muito chegados... - disse Aya para si.

Aya nunca se importara com o garoto tanto quanto os outros. Estava preocupado com ele agora, não sabia bem ao certo. Mas o fato de Omi ser mais novo que ele, lhe fazia despertar o sentimento de ser ele um irmão mais novo. Omi sempre estava tão feliz, e gostava muito de Aya. Aya percebia isso, mas Omi gostava muito de todos. Era um garoto muito doce... ele dizia que os Weiss eram sua família.

- Aff, por que estou pensando nisso? - pergunta Aya, que volta para dentro do hospital.

Aya encontra Ken e Yohji no corredor.

- Por que um de vocês não ficou na floricultura? - pergunta Aya.

- Só um dia, não tem problema. - disse Yohji.

- Eu vou voltar então. - disse Aya seco.

- Você não tem consideração? - pergunta Ken, levantando-se da cadeira, irritado.

- O que?

- Você não tem nem consideração pelo garoto? Ele está doente, está no hospital e você só pensa em abrir aquela droga daquela floricultura! - Grita Ken estressado.

- Não posso deixar a floricultura sozinha. - responde Aya.

- Não é essa a questão! Você sabia que ele não nem nem comido, nem dormido direito? Claro que não sabe, não se importa com ele, não se importa com ninguém! - Ken ia avançar para cima de Aya, mas Yohji o impede.

- Calma Ken. - disse Yohji, enquanto segurava Ken.

Aya dá meia volta e vai embora para a floricultura. Yohji vai mais tarde e Ken fica no hospital a noite toda.

No dia seguinte, era de manhã, Omi acorda e Ken vai vê-lo.

- Omi, como se sente? - pergunta Ken pegando um banco e sentando-se ao lado da cama de onde Omi estava.

- Melhor agora. - Omi sorriu docemente.

- Que bom. Você deu um susto na gente.

- Cadê Yohji-kun e Aya-kun?

- Eles estão na floricultura.

- Queria agradecer Aya-kun por ter me trazido para o hospital.

- Hm...

- o que foi, tem algo errado?

- Não. Você está com fome? - desconversa Ken.

- Não Ken-kun, arigatou. Na verdade, eu estou cansado.

- Cansado? Dormiu praticamente um dia inteiro! - brinca Ken.

- Hehehe que horrível, dormi demais. - ri Omi. - E a escola?

- Não se preocupe, Yohji ligou pra lá, avisando que você está doente e não vai poder ir por um tempo.

- Tá. - Omi fica com um semblante triste.

- Yohji e Aya vem aqui depois.

- Mesmo? - sorri.

- Hai.

Eles conversam durante mais um tempo, Omi adormece e Ken vai embora.

Quando Ken chega na floricultura, Aya vem falar com ele.

- Ken por que demorou tanto? - pergunta Aya.

- No hospital. Porque EU me importa com Omi. - disse Ken rispidamente e indo para o quarto trocar de roupa.

- E como ele está? - pergunta Yohji.

- Melhor. Ele acordou. Perguntou por você e pelo Coração Gelado.

- Eu vou lá mais tarde.

- Eu vou com você.

- Você não vem Aya?

- Não. Alguém tem que ser responsável pela casa. - disse sem olhar para a cara dos dois.

- Antes irresponsável do que sem coração. - bufa Ken.

Aya não respondeu, continuou cuidando das flores.

Mais tarde, Ken e Yohji foram para o hospital. Ken ia ficar mais uma vez no hospital, mas Yohji o convenceu a ir para casa.

Já era bem tarde, todos dormiam. Menos Aya que andava pela casa. Não conseguia dormir, estava... preocupado com Omi?

"... Pelo menos eu tenho coração..." Lembra Aya das palavras de Ken.

Não aguentando mais ficar dentro de casa, Aya sai. Pega seu carro e vai sendo guiado até o hospital. Ele vai até o quarto de Omi, que estava dormindo profundamente. Aproximou-se do garoto, lhe afastou os cabelos do rosto. Omi acorda com Aya lhe encarando.

- Aya-kun? - pergunta Omi, cansado.

- Hai.

- Que bom que veio também. - sorriu tão docemente que deixou Aya até sem graça.

- Her, bem... você, como se sente? - Aya desconversa.

- Melhor. Aya-kun, arigatou gozaimasu por me trazer ao hospital.

- Tudo bem.

- Arigatou por se preocupar comigo.

Aya deu um resmungo.

Preocupar-se com ele? Não era bem isso que ele tinha em mente quando ele o trouxe, era?

Aya começava a ficar confuso.

- Aya-kun? - Omi quebra os pensamentos de Aya. - Está bem?

- Hai. - Aya não entendia. Omi que estava na cama do hospital e ele quem pergunta se estava bem? - "Mas ele sempre foi assim..." - Aya pensava, pensava. Quando ele estava a pensar na irmã, ficava triste e Omi sempre perguntava se ele estava bem, ou se podia ajudar.

- Aya-kun, tem certeza que está bem? - novamente Omi interrompia Aya.

- Sumimassen Omi.

- Como? - Omi espantou-se com as palavras.

- Está tudo bem comigo. Espero que volte logo para a floricultura, o clima fica muito estranho sem você por lá.

- Mesmo? "O que deu no Aya-kun para estar tão bonzinho comigo?"

- Hai. - deu uma pausa. - Omi, por que não disse que estava com problemas?

- E-eu... - Omi agora estava realmente confuso, Aya perguntando isso? - Eu falei com Ken-kun.

- O Ken não é líder do grupo, tinha que falar comigo diretamente. Estamos desfalcados nas missões. - disse Aya rispidamente.

- Sum-sumimassen... - Aya tinha falado tão friamente. Omi já não estava bem. As lágrimas começaram a vir inevitavelmente.

- Eu não quis ser grosso. - Aya tentou se desculpar.

- Sumimassen, Aya-kun. Não foi sua culpa... - disse entre os soluços. - São coisas da minha cabeça.

- Entendo. Tem coisas que não esquecemos, mágoas do nosso coração. - disse Aya com um ar melancólico, limpando as lágrimas de Omi.

- Arigatou, Aya-kun. - agradeceu, acalmando-se.

- Eu vou embora agora. Sayounara, Konnichiwa.

- Konnichiwa, Aya-kun. Sayounara.

Aya sai do quarto, fechando a porta. Ele pega seu carro e vai para casa.

Passou-se uma semana, e Omi já estava em casa.

- Como é bom estar em casa! - berrou aos quatros cantos.

- Como é bom ter você em casa. Alguém não metido e não frio. ¬¬ - disse Aya.

- Aff, vem não. Não sei o que era pior: aguentar Ken reclamando ou o mal humor do Aya. - brincou Yohji.

- Omi apenas riu. Estava muito feliz de estar em casa novamente.

- É, fica todo feliz não, que amanhã tem escola e prova também. - cortou Yohji.

- Nossa, que animador hein Yohji? -- - disse Ken.

- Não tem problema. É prova de biofísica, me saio bem. - disse sorrindo.

- Biofísica e você com essa cara. - fala Yohji.

- Esse é o nosso Bombay. - disse Ken, abraçando Omi.

* * *

_Comentem ou recomentem P_

_Kissu, Pan_


End file.
